Inmoralmente perfecto
by Rainbows Lane
Summary: One-Shot; Puede que sea un error, que sea incorrecto e, inclusive, inmoral en varias formas, pero cuando se besan, cuando se tocan la piel desnuda, entonces todo parece perfecto, como si lo fuera en realidad. Edward/Alice.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demas es de nosotras. Y si lo tocas, te matamos. Es amenaza.

**Summary: **One-Shot; Puede que sea un error, que sea incorrecto e, inclusive, inmoral en varias formas, pero cuando se besan, cuando se tocan la piel desnuda, entonces todo parece perfecto, como si lo fuera en realidad. Edward/Alice.

**Nota de Hizz:**No sé qué decir, la verdad. Trabajar con Ana es lo más sencillo del mundo, ella es una persona dulce e imaginativa, y escribe bien la desgraciada (anda ya, que es de cariño). Y del pairing, dios, que vaya que son perfectos juntos y escribir de ellos es lo más. Srsly.

**Nota de Analu: **Hizz escribe como Diosa amén. Todos lo sabemos. Y hacerlo con ella fue súper sencillo y rápido. Lo acabamos en tiempo record x) Y acerca del Edward/Alice… bueno, ellos juntos gritan sexoyamorsalvaje. Y son amor(l):3 Err, dejen reviews porque se que les gustara(?)

* * *

**Inmoralmente perfecto**

_«Yo te propongo un desliz, un error convertido en acierto»__._

Alice y Edward son, sin dudas, los hermanos más unidos de los Cullen; todos lo saben, lo piensan y lo dicen. Tienen una química que es, incluso, en algunos momentos, ridícula.  
(Sus conversaciones silenciosas, su manera de apoyarse, la forma en que se cuidaban… Y, lo que nadie sabe, la forma en que se arrancan la ropa, se besaban y llegaban al límite). Engañan a todos, porque un «estoy aquí» es mucho más que un simple «te apoyo», es un «soy tu otra mitad, a pesar de todo, nunca te abandonaré» y _todo_ significa _Jasper y Bella._

Es una manera de escapar del ahorita, sin viajar al futuro, quizá atrapados en el ayer. De esa manera se mueven, impacientes, sin pensar en nadie más. Por que cuando Alice ve lo que pasará, y Edward lo lee en su mente, el futuro se adelanta.

Un beso, tal vez. Ella lo ve, tan sólido porque sí pasará. Y después aquella blusa rosada, desgarrada en el piso, hecha pedazos.  
(Y todo lo que pasará entre esos dos sucesos, esos besos agridulces como la vida y las caricias ardientes como un infierno a punto de bullir hacia la superficie).  
(Ni siquiera le importa que la blusa es de Gucci y que es de sus favoritas; Edward tiene esa cualidad, la cualidad de hacer que nada le importe, que la culpa sea un mito y que no haya lugar para remordimientos).

Es como una especie de necesidad, pero mucho más intensa —hasta el punto de volverlos locos, hasta el punto de que traicionen por lamer de más—, es una rutina, es tan común que ya no es novedad, es tan diferente que raya lo inusual.

Generalmente la mira y ella le responde la mirada, sonríen y dan la vuelta; actúan como hermanos, como amigos —los mejores—, siempre apoyándose en todas sus decisiones. Pero cuando _de verdad_ la mira, ella sonríe y lo besa, porque lo necesita, porque ya no puede contenerse y el deseo puede más.

Es amor, claro. Aunque no como el de Jasper y Bella. Es un amor más enfermizo, más superficial, y quizá más intenso. Más pasional, y por supuesto, más indecente. Sucio, desgastado, fúnebre.  
Estúpido, también. O eso a veces parece.

Un beso, y otros dos. Lentos, suaves y tan rudos, que si fueran humanos sangrarían. Por que se muerden, y luego sus lenguas se juntan, explorando lo que ya conocen.

Eso hacen los mejores amigos, ¿no? Se conocen a fondo, _muy_ en el fondo.  
(Sensual y profundo, con ese toque de amarga traición que sólo hace que la excitación aumente).

Edward rompe la camisa, y la falda también; Alice, probablemente, si no fuera Edward, se hubiera quejado, pero no (no con él, no, porque con él lo hace rudo, violento y animal, y le encanta).  
Ella desabotona el pantalón de Edward, toca más de lo que debería ser decente en el proceso, y desliza los dedos —pequeños, finos y suaves— por el contorno de las piernas del vampiro. Él gruñe y ella sonríe satisfecha, ampliamente y mostrando los dientes.

Caen al suelo —en realidad, se empujan para caer— y dan un beso con mucha lengua y ponzoña, con mucha pasión y alevosía, (y, joder, que les encanta). Se dedican a llenar los espacios vacíos del otro, a no pensar en motivos y sólo hacerlo, a inventar excusas para justificarse —y no encuentran otra que no sea que, sencillamente, se desean y siempre lo harán—.

Quizás es un error, quizás es todo una mentira maldita y deben dejar de involucrarse, pero no pueden, necesitan involucrarse.

Alice enreda sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo, siente la textura de su nuca y le besa la barbilla, así, tan Alice y tan dulce, un poco de dulzura entre la lujuria. Edward tamborilea sus dedos sobre la carne desnuda de la espalda de ella, mandándole pequeños y placenteros escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y se siente bien, se siente como si esta fuera la única decisión acertada que han tomado en su vida.  
(Y, claro, los asusta esa sensación algunas veces).

Es el engaño más cierto y la mentira más verdadera. Tal vez hasta sea una estupidez inteligente.

Se juntan en un beso, en una caricia, una embestida. Mordidas, rasguños, gemidos descontrolados. Piel muerta contra piel muerta, fusionándose. Es la inmortalidad jugando a que está viva.

Alice se muerde el labio cuando llega al orgasmo, mientras que Edward le besa el cuello y gruñe, lento y profundo. Explotan, jadeando sus nombres en un tono que grita sexo y amor salvaje, en un tono lleno de todo lo que sienten.

Se quedan un tiempo uno sobre el otro, los cuerpos unidos y los ojos negros. Alice sobre el pecho de Edward y éste jugando con el cabello de la chica. Para cualquiera, ellos parecerían una pareja, tienen ese aire de confidencia, de deseo y de amor —salvaje, obsesivo y enfermizo amor—.

Puede que sea un error, que sea incorrecto e, inclusive, inmoral en varias formas, pero cuando se besan, cuando se tocan la piel desnuda, entonces todo parece perfecto, como si lo fuera en realidad.

Saben que alguna manera, no pueden parar –de hecho ni si quiera desean hacerlo-. Por eso las visiones de Alice seguirán, igual que sus escapaditas para ir a cazar, y el engaño jamás se acabara.

Los deslices continuarán, y la mentira les sabrá a verdad. Como todo el tiempo.

* * *

¿Reviews?

+Hizashii & Analu Cullen.


End file.
